Crime and Love
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: Ghirahim is the head assassin in the city of Skyloft. Link is the head smuggler. one day they must meet to discuss their duties. that changes their lives forever, but how? Ghiralink, rated T for language and romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Uhhh… I have no idea what I was thinking with this one.**

**Fang: really?**

**BBR: yep. Anyway, it's in first person POV. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

"Sir!"

I spin lazily on my heel and face one of the assassins. "Yes?"

He swallows nervously. "We've gotten a message back from the head smuggler."

I raise an eyebrow, my white lips pursing. "What did he say?"

"He has agreed to your terms. He shall be at the meeting place tomorrow."

I chuckle darkly, flipping my diamond white hair from my face, fully aware it would fall back into place. "Good. Dismissed."

He gives a final salute and leaves.

I sit back on my chair, lacing my fingers together as I look at the many requests for someone to be murdered.

A sadistic grin graces my lips. Finally. I, head assassin Ghirahim, will finally meet with head smuggler Link. We'll just see what happens next.

**Ohhhhh~! I can't wait to see how this turns out!**

**Ghirahim: truthfully, I'm quite curious myself. Why is it in my POV?**

**BBR: I'm gotten used to writing like that. See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? Click it please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. How are y'all doing? I'm just watching Youtube and reading Fanfics. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

I tap my foot, impatiently awaiting the arrival of the head smuggler. What is taking so long?

I do not have to wait any longer, as shortly after that thought the door opens. Two smugglers, their faces hidden by black masks, walk in. behind them is the person I was waiting for.

He is quite young to be head smuggler. He has golden blonde hair and eyes like pure electrified sapphires. He wears the regular smuggler uniform-a green tunic with chain mail underneath, tan pants, brown boots and brown-black fingerless gloves. On his head is a floppy green hat.

"You are the head assassin?" he asks.

I give a firm nod, putting on a bored expression. "It took you long enough to arrive. I personally do not like waiting." I dust off my red mantle and sit back down. "Shall we negotiate now?"

He narrows his eyes and takes the seat in front of me. "What have you called me here for?"

I smirk and sigh. "We're both criminals, Link. Though we're two different types, our duties intertwine very often."

"You wish to do something with this?"

I nod. "I was thinking, if an assassin and a smuggler must head to the same place, then they could travel together, thus ensuring a smaller chance of being arrested. How does that sound to you, smuggler?"

He contemplates this for a few moments. I examine him further. There are black circles underneath his eyes signaling a lack of sleep.

A sigh escapes his lips as he looks back at me. "I see your point, Ghirahim. I do not wish for any of my smugglers to be arrested." He holds out a hand, which I take in my own gloved one. "You have a deal."

A smirk lights up my lips. "Good Choice."

**This 'partnership' is gonna create some problems…oh, well! See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter gives you an idea on how things with Ghirahim and Link's deal are. Next chapter the actual plot will begin. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

A sigh escapes my lips as I rub my temples.

"Do you have any assassins heading to Castle Town?" Link asks. Castle Town is a famous restaurant here in Skyloft. It's not very rare that I send my assassins there to handle someone.

"I do, actually," I say, holding a paper close to my face. It lists information about a cruel nobleman whom a commoner wishes to have killed. I hold a grudge against that very nobleman, so I'll gladly have him assassinated.

I spin in my chair as two people enter.

One is one of my assassins. She had orange hair with black highlights and red eyes. She wears the standard assassin uniform-a black tight shirt, black tight pants and black boots. Her hair is held in a band.

Next to her is one of Link's smugglers. She has mid-back length golden hair and ocean blue eyes. She wears the standard smuggler uniform.

"Midna," I sigh, lacing my fingers, "you are to go with…"

"Zelda," Link tells me.

"Zelda here to handle this nobleman while she smuggles something to Castle Town. You are to report back here together. Understood?"

"Whatever." I scowl. Despite that fact that Midna is my best assassin, she's a little too snarky. She turns to Zelda. "Shall we head out now?"

"We shall," Zelda agrees as they leave.

"Look at this," Link sighs, handing me today's copy of Skyloft times.

The cover article reads-

"ASSASSIN GROUP AND SMUGGLERS WORK TOGETHER

What encouraged them to do this?"

I sigh, running a hand through my diamond white hair. "It will be quite interesting to see what they think our reason is."

Link snickers. "Quite."

I rest my chin on my laced fingers. "So what other duties do you have to assign?"

…**I'm making these chapters pretty short. But hey-fun stuff!**

**Fang: *rolls eyes***

**BBR: I have no idea why I made Midna work for Ghirahim…anyway! See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? Click it please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So now the actual plot of the story begins! I own nothing.**

Things went like that since the deal. There were…complications, but nothing we couldn't handle.

That was, until the important mission came.

It is a regular day-me and Link assigning the jobs and managing the losses-when a particular letter with a very neat signature caught my eye. I pick it up, my curiosity peaked. Its contents…make me uneasy.

"What're you looking at?"

I look up at Link before handing it to him. As he looked at the contents, I rub my forehead. I knew this mission would come one day.

"To the head assassin of Skyloft," Link mutters.

_To the head assassin of Skyloft,_

_I'm sure you are very aware of the tradition for all assassin squads. As you should know, I am Demise, the leader of this city's head gang, mafia-whatever you wish to call it. Being a criminal, I have no doubt you have heard of me._

_If so, then you know that every assassin group well known in the city of Skyloft has to pass a trial. If the __head assassin __doesn't do this or complete it, I take over the assassin group._

_The details are simple: go outside of the city for the quaint town of Kokairiko village and find a contact of mine. He'll give you your next assignment._

_Good luck._

_P.S. since you combined with that smuggler-Link, I believe-I sent him a letter so you and he have to travel together._

Link pales. "I received a similar letter not too long ago."

I stand up and crack my knuckles. "Tell your smugglers that they will be allowed to go on break," I say, heading out of the room, "we might be gone awhile."

**Yep. We've got Demise entering the story, and now Link's headed to Kakairiko! See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I rushed this one a little bit, but I hope it's still good. I own nothing.**

I meet Link outside of the warehouse that we work in. he is wearing a black cloak that flickers with shadows. I raise an eyebrow as he pulls it tight around himself but say nothing.

"Where should we start?" he asks.

I look at the letter again. "It says to head to Kakairiko, but the only way there is on foot. It could take weeks of traveling."

Link raises an eyebrow. "I walk on foot all the time. It shouldn't bother me too much." He rolls one shoulder and moves the cloak to reveal a backpack on his shoulder. "I've packed things we might need."

I nod, running my hand through my diamond white hair. Midna and Zelda exit the building.

"Sir?" Midna asks, "Where are you going?"

"Demise' letter finally arrived," I sigh, "You, as my best assassin will take my place."

Her red eyes sparkle uncertainly, but she nods. Zelda, who had taken Link farther away, mimics Midna's action and comes over with the blonde.

"We will work together," Zelda says.

"We promise," Midna finishes. Then the duo enter the building.

Link looks toward me, ocean blue eyes sparkling curiously and cautiously. "Shall we head out?"

I nod, facing the direction of the wind as it starts blowing. "Let's get this over with."

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gods, I feel like crap today. Ah, well. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Link and I walk out of town and through a field called Hyrule field.

Hyrule field separates the many occupied areas, the biggest of them being Skyloft, Kakairiko and the Lanayru Mining Facility, which transported metals.

We are silent, the wind whistling through the trees. Ominous grey clouds rumble overhead, signaling a rain to come soon. Link looks up at the sky, his mouth brought down in a frown.

"It's gonna rain soon," he remarks, his cloak flapping in the wind, "We'll need to find shelter."

"No time for that, Sky-Child," I say, "By the time we find shelter, the rain will be falling. We have to set up camp."

"'Sky-Child'? Where'd that come from?"

"You grew up in Skyloft, did you not?"

Link is silent, confirming my suspicion. We find a small area with trees clumped together.

"This place looks good," he says. I nod in confirmation.

Simultaneously, we jump and latch onto branch after branch, putting good distance between us and the ground. We both reach sturdy branches as the rain begins falling. We are both in separate trees.

"I'll take first watch," he says as the rain gets slightly heavier. Thankfully, the tree leaves shield us. I'd hate to ruin a perfectly good outfit doing Demise' ridiculous quests.

I glance at him before nodding. Stretching, I settle down and fall asleep instantly.

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I spent a little bit more time on this chapter. It has a bit of old history. I own nothing.**

I wake up with a silvery light shining on the landscape. I look up. The moon, full and bright, shines brightly. Very few clouds are in the sky. It seems like a very peaceful landscape. Any artist from Skyloft would love to come out here and capture this picture-perfect landscape, no doubt.

"You're awake."

I glance to the side. Link is staring at the full moon in thought, but his face bears a look of sadness.

"I am. I'll take over watch."

He nods and closes his eyes.

I sigh as I hear his breathing even out and stare back at the sky.

Demise's mission…why must it be mandatory? Why does he inflict this upon Assassin groups? Past assassin groups hadn't survived this.

Of course, I'll survive.

I'm much stronger and smarter than the past assassins. Smart enough that I had thought to enlist the help of smugglers, knowing Demise hates it when two crime groups work together.

But I hadn't expected him to actually allow Link and I to travel together. It was a surprise, because he usually doesn't care for the smuggler groups since they aren't allowed to kill, only to smuggle.

Then again, what can you expect?

I glance at Link again, noting how the moonlight bounces off of his hair, making it glow silver and gold simultaneously.

I'd be lying if I said Link isn't an interesting character. Before arranging the meeting with him, I had looked up a bit of his history.

He was indeed born in Skyloft. His mother was a worker at Castle Town and his father was part of Demise's group. When his mother died in an accidental fire, his father took him in and trained him in the ways of Demise's group. But when he died, Link ran from them and formed his own smuggler group at the age of 15.

The news had outraged the entire town. By this time my assassin group, which I had formed around the time Link's mother died, was becoming well known. I had started to take notice of him, of course.

I turn away from Link and back to the moon. A single, small cloud rolls in front of the moon, dimming its light slightly. I smile slightly and sigh.

This was going to be a long while.

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprise! Extra long chapter for all of my loyal readers!**

**Fang: it's over 500 words excluding Author's notes.**

**BBR: yep! I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Link wakes up shortly after the sun starts to rise and we continue on in silence. The wind blows hard, dark clouds hanging without a care in the sky, though there are no signs of rain.

Hyrule field is unnaturally quiet, which slightly worries me. There's always something going on here. Whether it's the Lanayru robots transporting metals or people from different towns going to trade, there's always something going on.

Link stops, his eyes going wide. I follow his line of sight and see three figures in the distance. Their faint, but their there.

"No," Link muttered, shaking his head, his bangs falling in front of his eyes, "Not them."

Before I can ask what he means, I hear a voice shout "Well if it isn't Link."

I turn and the figures are approaching.

The biggest has orange-reddish hair in a pompadour and yellow-green eyes and lips with well tanned skin. He wears a navy blue shirt, dark brown pants and black boots.

The one on his left has blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He wears the same as the first guy, with a red shawl across his shoulders.

The final-and definitely the smallest-has black hair and blue eyes. He wears the same as the other two.

Finally they stop before us. The big one chuckles darkly. "We haven't seen you since you left Demise' group." He looks at me with a bored expression. "Is this your new boyfriend?"

It takes me a moment to register what he said. Once I do, I scowl. "Excuse me," I say casually, "But I don't believe I heard you right."

"Leave me alone Groose!" Link runs a hand through his hair. "Geez, I'm not even part of Demise' mob and I still run into you, Cawlin and Stritch."

Groose shrugs. "I'm unavoidable that way. Tell me, how's Zelda? I haven't seen her since she left with you."

"She's fine," Link hisses, "Much happier, in fact."

Groose scowls and I notice him tensing. "You know what? You're always stealing the attention, the glory. Why don't you and your boyfriend just go back to your city and leave us alone?"

That was it. Before I can register what I am doing, my fist clenches, my arm snaps back and I hit him across the jaw. As he stumbles back, I hiss "Link is not my boyfriend, and you need to shut up before I hurt you worse."

Rubbing the area I hit, which was likely to develop a bruise, he growls "Well isn't that sweet. Defending your lover's dignity, are we?"

This time, it's Link who hits him. He sends a sharp kick to his shin. I inwardly wince as his foot makes impact. Any harder and he would've broken Groose' bone. But on the outside, my expression is a mask of stone, never betraying my thoughts.

As his attendants-I'm assuming are called Cawlin and Stritch-duck down to his side to help him, Link mumbles "Let's get out of here."

I follow him almost reluctantly. I'm tempted to hit him again just to teach him a lesson, but we have to get to Kakairiko. We leave, ignoring Groose' threats and moans of pain becoming less and less audible as we draw further away.

…**funny thing is I got the idea to have Groose come in while watching PewDiePie. Ah, well. See that little button that says "Review this Chapter?" Click it please!**


End file.
